The organic light emitting diode (OLED) is a kind of diodes to achieve an organic semiconductor material with a reversible color change produced in the driving current. The basic structure of an organic light emitting diode display device generally includes a hole transport layer, a light-emitting layer, and an electron transport layer. When the power is supplied at an appropriate voltage, the holes of the anode and the electrons of the cathode are combined in the light-emitting layer to generate a bright light. Compared with thin-film field effect transistor liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting diode display devices has characteristics of high visibility and high brightness and is more power, light weight, thin thickness. Therefore, organic light emitting diode display devices are considered one of the most promising products in the 21st century.
In the prior art, a second metal layer is deposited on the gate insulating layer, and two metal portions are separated from each other after exposing and etching the second metal layer and are respectively transmit different electrical signals, such as a gate reset signal and a pixel positive power signal. With consumers increasing demands of resolution of the organic light emitting diode display, high-density pixel design density of the organic light emitting diode display panel thin film transistor (TFT) is increasing, design of high-density pixels makes the density of the thin film transistor in the organic light emitting diode display panel is increasing; and the size and spacing of the two metal portions formed after the metal layer is exposed and etched become smaller and smaller, which increases the manufacturing difficulty and easily causes defects such as short circuit or open circuit.